jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Giant Rat
The Giant Rat is a massive rat who is the leader of the Rats. He was the main antagonist of ''Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure''. His role changes, however, in Rat Movie 2: The Movie, for he is the main protagonist. He has also appeared in various Jerma Wrestling Federation events. Appearance & Personality The Giant Rat resembles a normal Rat, being grey with blue and yellow eyes like one of his smaller allies. However, he is absolutely enormous, being almost the size of a small vehicle. The Giant Rat is the leader of the Rats, and as such, he makes all of the rules. He commands their ranks and is a skilled strategist and manipulator. He is also very physically capable, able to overturn vehicles and run faster than most other rats due to his size. The Giant Rat is not really a single being but has been multiple different Rats at different points in time. Every time a Giant Rat is defeated or deemed unworthy by the other Rats (which happens surprisingly often), he is disposed of and another Rat has the chance to become giant and take his place. It is unknown if the Giant Rat is a single consciousness that possesses different rat bodies, or if it is a completely different being each time, due to their similarity in thinking and attitudes. History Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure In the first installment of the Rat Movie franchise, the Giant Rat is first seen walking outside the lair of Dick Dastardly Richard. After hearing of Dick Richard's plans to steal the Mayan Treasure, The Giant Rat and his army decide to take it for themselves. Once the thieves arrive at the location of the treasure, Garon attempts to stop them. However, The Giant Rat easily dispatches him by throwing him into a pit of lava. They then go after Dick and his crew, but the Trench Coat Man escapes. The Rats then corner Dick Richard, where he says he will never give them the treasure. The Giant Rat then pounces upon Dick Richard, killing him immediately. The Rats then go after the Blue Man as he is reminded of his favorite movie: "The Movie". The Blue Man then asks The Giant Rat if that is his favorite movie as well. The Giant Rat then informs him that his favorite movie is Frozen because he enjoys the two main characters (Elsa and Anna). Then The Giant Rat states to The Blue Man that he is about to kill him, and he pounces towards him but is kicked mid-pounce, ending his life. There is a pause, and then one of the smaller Rats expands and becomes the new Giant Rat ("cool, surprise!"). The new Giant Rat then successfully kills The Blue Man. After the treasure is taken by the Rats, they attempt to take it back to their stolen police car and escape, but Sgt. Pickles and The Fat Officer come to inspect the commotion. The Giant Rat is able to convince Sgt. Pickles that he isn't a Rat, but the Cat Police arrive, causing the Rats to attempt a last-minute escape from the diner, but ultimately it is unsuccessful and they are caught and killed as space cats destroy the planet. Rat Movie 2: The Movie In Rat Movie 2: The Movie, the Giant Rat becomes the main protagonist rather than the antagonist. The Giant Rat is shown to be bought by the Cat Executive, who created a sequel to the Rat Movie only to sell toys, books, and audiotapes. Being shown a horrible sequel to the Rat Movie, the Giant Rat and the other rats don't like it at all. The cat producer was then killed by a robot disguised as a man flying through the window. The rats thought that the man was a pizza delivery guy, and they proceed to press the button on his stomach to get some pizza. The other two rats leave the Giant Rat, just before he is teleported to the Dog Capital. A dog greets the Giant Rat and shows him a blue toothbrush on a bed, saying it holds the DNA of every animal on Earth. Suddenly, the cats are revealed to have breached the capital, causing mass hysteria as the dogs and cats fight. The Rat takes the most important toothbrush in the galaxy, and brushes his teeth with it and flushes it down the toilet. The Giant Rat returns in the scene where Dick Richard and the cats are making a deal for the blue toothbrush the rat had flushed. He and Garon tried to stop the cats, but Garon is hit by a plane. The Giant Rat shows off his strength by throwing Dick's car to the side and is ready to fight the cats, but the cats fuse into a large spooky skeleton. Garon returns to the battle by flying a rocket into the skeleton and grappling him, telling the Giant Rat to throw the toothbrush into Mt. Doom. The Giant Rat proceeds to flush the toothbrush down the toilet again. The bathroom is revealed to have a Dick and a Garon doll on the ground as the rat leaves (implying the entire events might have been a part of the Giant Rat's imagination). In the Ring Jerma Rumble 3 In Jerma Rumble 3, the Giant Rat was the 7th fighter to enter the ring. He and Count Chocula together eliminated Glue Man, however, he was eventually eliminated by Count Chocula. Jerma Rumble - Live Action! The Giant Rat is the 19th contestant in the rumble. He begins his entry at a junkyard near the arena where we see through his eyes via a POV camera. When the Giant Rat finally gets to the ring, he causes a slight panic amongst the other contestants as they were unsure what to do about him. At one point the Christmas Tree tries to stomp the Giant Rat but his foot gets caught and he is thrown to the ground. At this moment of the Rumble, we switch to a different camera, and thus it is revealed that the 19th contestant is the Giant Rat. Soon after the rat is revealed, he quickly eliminates the Christmas Tree by chomping on his foot. The rat later tried to make friends with the bottom half of The Two Person Horse but is pushed aside into a close-line by Winston. The Giant Rat was eventually eliminated by Demon Grandpa who picked him up and dropped him in a garbage bin outside the ring. Gallery Screenshot 2016-06-21 at 12.12.46 AM.png|The Giant Rat claims the Mayan treasure GNTRTFRD.png|The Giant Rat trying to make a friend GNTRTELM.png|The Giant Rat is eliminated Trivia * The head of the Dog Capital called the Giant Rat "Rat King" out of respect for his authority. * Despite being nearly the size of a car, the Giant Rat seems to be light in weight, as one jumped on a police car but the car was left unaffected in terms of speed. * Jerma has confirmed that the Giant Rat's favourite movie is not Frozen, but actually Aladdin. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rat Movie Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Shitty Characters Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Anti Heroes